Der Geist in der Kerze
by Leontideus
Summary: Ginny entzündet die dritte Kerze am Adventskranz und entdeckt einen Geist.


**Der Geist in der Kerze**

Mit einem Seufzen lies Ginny sich in den Sessel sinken. Das ungeborene Kind machte es ihr zunehmend schwerer. Seitdem ihr Bauch so enorm gewachsen war, konnte sie keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen. Auch das Bewegen – vor allem das Aufstehen – viel ihr immer schwerer. Doch nicht mehr lange und sie würde das Kind in ihren Armen halten. Bis dahin machte sie es sich eben in der morgendlichen Ruhe in ihrem Lieblingssessel direkt am Kamin gemütlich.

Sie griff nach einem Buch und ihrem Zauberstab, die auf einem Tischchen neben ihr lagen. Dann entzündete sie das Feuer im Kamin und die Kerzen am Adventskranz. Sie zögerte. Sollte sie auch schon die dritte Kerze anzünden? Immerhin war ja schon Sonntag. Aber sollte sie nicht lieber auf Harry warten? Sie gab sich einen Ruck und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes zündete sie die Kerze an. Sie wusste, Harry hätte nichts dagegen und sich eher gewundert. Dann lehnte sie sich gemütlich zurück und begann zu lesen.

Sie hatte gerade das Ende der ersten Seite erreichte, da bemerkte sie, dass eine der Kerzen fürchterlich zu flackern begonnen hatte. Es war die Kerze, die sie heute neu entzündet hatte. Jetzt fing diese auch noch an zu knistern und zu zischen. Ginny wollte schon die Kerze wieder löschen, als etwas Rotes und Schreiendes aus der Kerze herausschoss. Die Flamme wurde sofort wieder ruhig. Dafür machte das Geschöpf um so mehr Lärm. Es schrie laut, fluchte und flog kreuz und quer durch den Raum. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Anscheinend litt das Wesen fürchterliche Qualen. Hatte sie das etwa verursacht? Wie könnte sie ihm helfen? Doch während sie noch nachdachte, was sie tun sollte, kam das Wesen wieder zur Ruhe und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Kaminsims nieder. Nun konnte Ginny es wenigstens genauer betrachten. Es war ein winzig kleiner Geist. Inzwischen war er auch nicht mehr knall rot, sondern nur noch blass rosa.

Da der Geist sie anscheinend gar nicht wahrnahm, beschloss sie, ihn anzusprechen: „Hallo! Wer bist denn Du?"

Er zuckte zusammen und schaute auf: „Ich bin Rudolph. Und Du?"

„Ich bin Ginny. Warst Du da in der Kerze?"

„Ja und als Du die Kerze angezündet hast, wurde mir ganz heiß. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich gleich verbrennen. Doch dann war ich plötzlich wieder frei!"

„Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass Du da drinnen bist."

„Naja, ich denke, das konntest Du auch gar nicht wissen." traurig lächelte er sie an.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie davon gehört, dass Geister in Kerzen sein können."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Du da drinnen warst?"

Rudolph druckste etwas herum. Anscheinend war ihm die Geschichte peinlich.

„Na komm, ich werde auch nicht lachen."

„Versprochen?" vorsichtig linste er zu ihr hoch.

„Ich verspreche es bei Merlin! Komm, setzt Dich hier auf die Lehne und erzähl mir Deine Geschichte."

„Also gut." mit einem kleinen Seufzen schwang er sich vom Kaminsims und ließ sich auf der Armlehne von Ginnys Ohrensessel nieder. „Naja, wie Du siehst, bin ich ja sehr klein. In der Kerzenproduktion, in der ich spuke gibt es auch noch viele andere Geister und alle sind normal groß. Nur ich bin so winzig." Ein paar winzig kleine durchsichtige Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. „Darum haben mich die anderen Geister immer geärgert. Ich durft bei nichts mitmachen, immer haben sie mich gehänselt und wo sie nur konnten, haben sie mir einen Streich gespielt.

Nun, eines Tages habe ich mal wieder die Produktion beobachtet. Die Kerzenproduktion hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Als ich noch ein Kind war, habe ich immer gerne zugeschaut und wenn ich durfte auch geholfen." Seine Augen strahlten bei der Erinnerung daran. „An diesem Tag wurde eine ganz besonders schwierige Kerze produziert und ich war so fasziniert, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie sich die anderen Geister von hinten an mich heranschlichen. Bevor ich mich versah, hatten sie mich kräftig geschubst und ich bin in den gerade härtenden Wachs der Adventskerzen gefallen. Von dem Aufprall war ich ganz benommen und wohl auch kurz ohnmächtig, denn als ich wieder wach wurde, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich war in der Kerze gefangen. Anfangs hatte ich total Panik. Ich versuchte zu Schreien und mich zu bewegen, doch das ging nicht. Ich war dazu verdammt, regungslos und ohne Möglichkeit, mich bemerkbar zu machen, in der Kerze auszuharren. Irgendwie hatte sich das Kerzenwachs mit meiner Substanz vermischt und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit wieder heraus zu kommen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich beruhigt. Es brachte ja doch nichts innerlich zu schreien und zu zappeln. Dafür konnte ich in aller Ruhe die Ereignisse in der Kerzenproduktion beobachten und es ist sehr interessant, was für Dialoge sich zutragen, wenn die Menschen denken, es würde ihnen keiner zuhören.

Die anderen Geister schienen mich gar nicht zu vermissen. Vielleicht dachten sie, sie hätten mich vergrault. Ich habe es nie erfahren, denn zumindest in Hörweite meiner Kerze sprachen sie nicht über mich. Ehrlich gesagt war es mir auch egal. Genauso wie ich ihnen immer egal war." Rudolph lächelte gequält „Vor etwas mehr als einem Monat wurde meine Kerze dann verkauft und den Rest kennst Du ja."

„Da haben die anderen Geister Dich ja ganz schön gemobbt!" Ginny schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Ich weiß wie das ist die Kleinste zu sein. Als ich jung war, haben mich meine großen Brüder immer geärgert. Doch zum Glück bin ich gewachsen und konnte mich immer besser gegen sie wehren. Nun wagen sie es nur noch selten mir einen Streich zu spielen. Hm, Du wirst aber vermutlich nicht mehr wachsen, oder? Wie kommt es denn, dass Du so klein bist?"

„So genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich weiß nur noch, das ich, als ich gestorben bin eigentlich weiterziehen wollte, um wieder mit meiner lieben Familie vereint zu sein. Nur das Verlassen der Kerzenproduktion erfüllte mich mit Wehmut. Ich vermute, dass der größte Teil meines Wesens weiter gezogen ist und nur dieser kleiner Rest ist nun dazu verdammt hierzubleiben. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich diese Welt zu gerne verlassen!" er seufzte schwer.

„Ich würde Dir gerne helfen. Aber ehrlich gesagt kenne ich mich mit Geistern nicht aus. Genau genommen kenne ich nur ein paar Geister aus Hogwarts und wirklich viel habe ich nicht mit ihnen geredet." Ginny lächelte verlegen. „Doch ich kenne jemanden aus der Geisterbehörde. Ich werde Susan heute sofort anrufen. Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee. Solange kannst Du gerne hier bei uns bleiben. Wir können zwar keine Kerzenproduktion bieten, aber dafür wirst Du hier nicht mehr gemobbt und kannst in Ruhe leben."

„Das würdest Du wirklich tun?" der Geist schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Wenn ich Dir so helfen kann, natürlich!" lächelte Ginny.

Rudolph strahlte sie an: „Auch wenn ich die Kerzenproduktion sicher vermissen werde, so ziehe ich ein ruhiges Leben deutlich vor und wie ich sehe, mögt auch ihr Kerzen und so habe ich doch noch Freude an meiner Leidenschaft!"


End file.
